Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{r + 8}{6r} + \dfrac{6r + 2}{6r}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{r + 8 + 6r + 2}{6r}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{7r + 10}{6r}$